


Heat

by Junkflesh



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Theyfuckmaybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkflesh/pseuds/Junkflesh
Summary: Heat is no fun for anyone.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'll finish this

"I think you should take some time to cool down for a bit, soldier" 

 

Pyro spat, a protective and assertive over tone lacing the suggestion, if you could even call it that. 

The summer sun was waining as it turned the evening sky a deep red, painting teufort in a shadowy orange glow. It'd been a stressful day of loss for RED. They couldn't seem to keep their shit together long enough to win a single match. The mixture of a boiling 110 degrees cooking them from the inside and long hours of combat led to this: a bunch of irritated, sweaty middle aged men. 

Scout and soldier got in a scuffle on their way back to their individual quarters that threatened to get physical and no one needed that, not during cease fire, not in that blistering heat, not now. 

"Now--just who do you think you are talking to missy"

Soldier turned on his heel, averting his attention to the pyromaniac 

"This doesn't concern you son, i suggest you to-"

 

"I suggest you take a step back."

Pyro pivots and takes a protective step infront of scout. Even with the absence of his usual gas mask(given he has a medical mask and glasses because wow the sun is bright), the happy go lucky guy could be intimidating when he wanted to be, downright scary even. ESPECIALLY when it comes to things that are his, and scout is just that. His. 

Through their stare down Even the runner became a little nervous by the energy pyro was giving off, although it was directed at soldier, it made the thick air even more stifling--like standing next to a burning furnace. 

Soldier was about to take a step forward and say some snarky-if a little homophobic remark when pyro is at his face in a flash. 

Now, soldier isn't the smartest man, not even in the slightest. But he did know somethings, like how to wrestle a giant crocodile to the ground, or how to fight an entire battle with no right hand, he also knew when he was cornered. He knew when to give up a losing fight with your dignity still in tact, and as soon as he saw the look in pyros eyes- The message was clear to soldier. leave before this gets ugly. This was a can of worms soldier didn't want to open. 

But, of course, the mans pride wouldnt let him quietly leave, he parted his lips and, almost as a reflex, took a breath to rebuttal a defeated insult pyros way, but in the same breath is silenced by pyro tensing his shoulders, ready to attack. And that's all the hint he needed to turn and skedatle. Shutting the splintering wooden door just above a slam as he fumed away. 

"Good riddance! That hardheaded asshole... Oh uh, and don't think I didn't have that under control! Because,,  
Uh, I did-- have it under control, that is,,,,"

"Hm?" 

Pyro turns around and scout could almost sense the smile on his face under that surgical mask of his. 

"Thanks for what?? Soldier? Yeah, he can be a jerk sometimes,, oh!! But-" 

Pyro grabs scouts shoulder, the threatening atmosphere instantly melts into something calmer--sweeter. 

"I actually came to look for you! I know you're used to the heat, being from Boston n all- but this is wild huh? So, I wanted to see if you wanted to come to my room? I have a few fans in there that I usually use to dry paintings faster, but I can let it slip this time! We can even paint while we're in their too if you'd like! Just got my supplies in the mail."

 

Ok wow. Talkative today huh? Like, really talkative. Like something's UP talkative. 

The runner hesitates but he already knows he's gonna go with his quasi boyfriend. 

The walk back to pyros dorm is quiet.


End file.
